


【盾鐵】Hello, boss

by keynesianismstony



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, M/M, Steve is boss, Tony was kidnapped again and again, bad guy always fail because of their stupidity, but Steve will rescue him also again and again
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 14:46:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19022083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keynesianismstony/pseuds/keynesianismstony
Summary: 黑幫AU。Tony Stark又被人綁架了。他有嘗試過要綁匪趕在救他的人來之前快點放了他。他真的有嘗試過。





	【盾鐵】Hello, boss

**Author's Note:**

> 當年AVG2預告的錯
> 
> 警告：羅切黑有

要Tony Stark票選頭三件人生最操蛋的事情實在是再簡單不過。他一定會想也不想便告訴你那分別是不眠不休二十多小時後用僅餘的意志力爬去咖啡機前卻發現裡面一滴咖啡都沒有了、又被人綁架還有一項他不告訴你反正就是那一項。

沒錯，就是這三件事。

然後很不幸地第一件和第二件事同時發生了。

事緣於Tony把自己關在工作間二十多小時完成一項最新的武器設計後拖著腳步往咖啡機走去卻發現裡面一滴咖啡不剩而他又懶得去洗乾淨咖啡機的內膽於是決定草草去浴室洗了把臉拿起錢包出門打算到街角那家咖啡店買一杯咖啡，結果就被人莫名奇妙地打昏然後給拐到這兒來了。

雙手被綁在椅背之後的他現在正身處於一個天花板略矮的小房間裡。小房間只有一扇得要從外面鎖上的鐵門，連一個窗都沒有，害他無法透過日光推斷自他被綁架後過去了多長的時間。門邊有兩個裝備了槍械的人守備，還有另外四個則是在他的周圍來回踱步，警惕地望著Tony。

已經厭倦了這大眼瞪小眼的遊戲、巴不得喝上一口熱咖啡然後睡個好覺的Tony嘆了一口氣。

 

「老實說你們幾個在我眼前走來走去害我頭暈眼花。」他的聲音不算大，卻為小房間帶來了回音。嗯，這樣的話估計這小房間是在地底。「說真的，你們不能把人綁了回來後什麼話都不說吧，至少給我一個綁架理由。錢？武器？技術？你們什麼都不說也不提要求我很難做的。」

 

根據以往他被綁架的經驗，綁匪不外乎要他的錢他設計的武器或是他的技術。往往為了爭取時間讓他的同伴成功救援到他，Tony總會答應對方要求後才反將他們一軍。然而這班人一直玩沉默是金的遊戲，讓人十分困擾的好嗎。

那四個人紛紛朝對方交換眼色，卻沒有人打算要回答這問題。

 

「我們的老大會跟你交涉。」其中一個人最後只是這樣答非所問。

「老大？誰是你們的老大？你們是什麼組織？」抓住了一個重點的Tony立刻繼續發問。他瞇起眼睛在那幾個人的西裝上掃視了幾圈。「沒有那嘔心的紅色八爪魚標誌，不是九頭蛇。Hammer那白痴也不會敢綁架我——」

「——我們綁架你是因為你是Avengers的老大。」伴隨著鐵門開啟的金屬摩擦聲，一把他沒聽見的聲音響起回答了Tony的問題。

 

Tony回頭望向新來者，那是一個把一頭暗金色頭髮往後梳、穿著西裝的男人。

 

「我是Killian，AIM的老大。歡迎來到我地盤，Tony Stark，Avengers的老大。」那男人自我介紹，十分享受那被綁在椅子上的男人投向自己的注目禮。

 

忘了說，Tony Stark是一個名為Avengers幫派的成員。這Avengers的組織並沒有很多成員、規模不算大，然而每一位成員都是在某些領域裡的精英。不同一般的幫派只有毒品、黑市交易，Avengers不時傳出劫富濟貧的小道消息，成功贏得不少普通市民的尊重。而且Avengers的老大身份神秘，從沒人知道他的真正名字、樣貌是如何。不同於老對手也是這地方最悠久的幫派組織九頭蛇，AIM是最近崛起迅速的新幫派。

所以是AIM這個不畏虎的初生之犢把他綁架了啦。Tony心裡的小人點了點頭，總算明白了是哪個組織做的好事，好讓之後要哀悼的話也不會弄錯對象。

誤以為Tony的沈默是怯懦的表現，那個名為Killian的男人正想繼續下個馬威時卻被Tony突如其來的開口而打亂了說話的步伐。

 

「說真的？你們綁架我的原因就是因為我是Avengers的老大？」Tony收回那「你們真他媽的是白痴的表情，」忍不住反了一個大白眼沒好氣地問道。

 

完全沒料到被這樣反問，就算是AIM的老大也只有愣住的份兒。Killian臉上的表情僵硬了幾秒，好不容易才擠出一句話。

 

「我……抱歉你說什麼？」

「我不是老大。」即使雙手依然被綁住但Tony還是能夠作出一個聳肩的動作。「邏輯上來說我在Avengers就只是個技工，嗯，還有顧問。好吧或者叫軍師。不過更多時候軍師是Bucky那傢伙……呃我想我再說下去老大會把我的舌頭給扯下來……或者Pep會樂意這份差事。Nat的話我想她比較傾向把我弄成哥倫比亞領帶——」Tony的碎碎唸被一隻捏著他下巴的手打斷。

「你這混蛋——」惱羞成怒的AIM老大低吼著，手上的動作愈加用力。

「Hey! Easy, guy.」Tony完全不把那近在咫尺的男人的怒火放在眼內，「我只是實話實說，你們抓錯人了。不過你們還真夠大膽的，上星期才炸了我們Avengers某個倉庫今天就要來綁架Avengers的人。」Tony又想起什麼的加上一句。

 

Killian只是放開了Tony，從腰間抽出了手槍把漆黑的槍口對準了後者的頭顱。

 

「既然你不是老大的話，那我沒有必要留你活口。」

「道理上是這樣沒錯，但是我認為你還是快點放走我比較好。」Tony回答。

「你什麼意——」

 

爆炸的悶響在他們上方傳來，整個房間都在震動，把所有人的注意力都帶過去。

Killian穩住了身體，使眼色要守在門邊的兩個手下出去察看。然而他們一拉開鐵門那一瞬間，便被已埋伏在門外的兩個男人一人一槍擊斃。

 

「喔…噢。」Tony低聲嘆了一口氣。

 

在Tony嘆息的同時，突入這小房間的兩個男人之中黑髮那個已經一手一槍連扣下四次扳機，站得比較近Killian和Tony的另四個男人還來不及把自己的槍枝解開保險掣已命喪於那又快又狠的子彈之下。至於另一個金髮男人只消看了房間一眼，也不待Killian有何反應便已把手中一個圓形的金屬物體甩出。那金屬物體高速地撞上一邊的牆壁然後改變了方向朝Killian飛去，在Killian慘叫聲之中削去了那握著槍枝指著Tony的手。金髮男人一個抬手的動作，將猶如迴力鏢般回來他身邊的金屬物牢牢地接住。

 

「這樣好噁。」那個黑髮男人用一把冷靜得幾乎是冷漠的地步的嗓音表達了這略為血腥的一幕。Tony點點頭認同這說法，跟另兩人一同望著Killian緊握著血流如注的手腕吃痛地大叫。

 

黑髮男人皺起眉頭，一個箭步衝前把Killian打倒在地上，舉起槍枝對準了Killian的腦門，就等金髮男人的一個命令。但金髮男人只是冷靜地往前走向Tony。

 

「你們他媽的是誰？！」Killian忍著疼痛對新來的人喊道。

「Hello, my boss.」Tony抬頭朝為自己鬆綁的金髮男人愉快地打招呼。後者沒有理會Tony，他只是轉頭望著地上的Killian。

「我是你想找的人，Steve Rogers，Avengers的老大。幸會。」那人是一個二十多歲的年輕小伙子，有著純粹的天藍色眼眸和一張硬朗的臉。Steve朝Killian綻開一個友好的微笑。「然後這邊這位是我的好友兼副手Bucky Barnes。」他朝黑髮男人點了點頭。

「你好，再見。」Bucky簡短地打過招呼後便扣下了扳機，將子彈送進AIM老大的腦袋裡。

 

眼見最後一個敵人已經停止了呼吸，Steve終於把注意力重新放到Tony身上。他皺起了眉頭，舉起手把Avengers裡的技工顧問全身摸過一遍。Bucky白了這兩個人一眼，接通入耳式耳機跟在上面大鬧中的女友Natasha和她的拍檔詢問起情況來。

 

「你沒受傷吧，Tony？」

「沒有。但我已經嚴重咖啡因，又被人綁架了不知多久……」

「一天。我剛清掃完上星期在我們地盤搞事的AIM回去基地，就接到報告你被他們綁走了。」

「哎喲，要Boss馬不停蹄地踹這AIM的簍子真是辛苦你了。」

「的確，尤其是當他的顧問大人趁著Boss不在時又不眠不休搗弄什麼新產品結果出門買咖啡卻被人綁走的時候。」Steve皮笑肉不笑地接過話。「我們需要談談。」

 

被說中的Tony硬著頭皮迎上了Steve熾熱的目光，他討好地綻開一個笑容，伸手戳了戳Steve的肱二頭肌。

 

「噢Boss……Steveeeeeee……」縱使是不怕死的Tony．Stark還是有打算保住自己屁股的貞操的。

 

Bucky被這肉麻到死的稱呼害得打了個寒顫。

 

 

END?

 

 

 

小彩蛋：

 

第二天早上Tony醒過來的時候他的屁股傳來了熱辣辣的痛楚，他懊惱地打消了本來打算爬起身的念頭。

這人生第三件操蛋的事。

 

Fin.


End file.
